


Es ist mir ein Vergnügen

by Alma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barebacking, Deutsch | German, Egypt AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Blowjob, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Challenge, Prince!Jean, Spit As Lube, canonverse, deutscher dreck, german smut, hard work I tell ya, pff, slave!marco
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Prinzip plotloser Smut. Hin und wieder haben vorherige Smut-Chapter mit nachfolgenden zutun, aber dies werde ich anhand der Titel kennzeichnen.</p><p>Beinhaltet:<br/>Canonverse<br/>Ägypten!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klärungsbedarf (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus, habe mich an der "100 Kink"-Liste auf Tumblr bedient. Hehe. (Keine Ahnung wie man Links einbaut, wohoo, bin zu doof) x)
> 
> In diesem Kapitel: 4. Masturbation + 13. One catches the other Masturbating + 29. In the bath/shower
> 
> Irgendwie, irgendwann, irgendwo im "Canon" Universum, während der Trainingszeit. Sprich, "Canon" + Jeanmarco.  
> Und ja, es gibt Duschen, basta.

Wenn es etwas Gutes nach einem stressigen Tag gab, dann war es das warme Wasser mit welchem man sich zumindest den Schweiß und den Dreck vom Körper waschen konnte. Stress und permanente Unlust waren dabei nicht so einfach los zu werden. Wer auch immer das Prinzip einer Dusche erfunden hatte, sollte verehrt werden. Es war wirklich deutlich entspannender, als seine Zeit damit zu verbringen sich umständlich mit einem dämlichen Eimer und einem Schwamm zu beschäftigen. Auf diese Art und Weise war es einfach viel angenehmer und Jean bemerkte, dass er sich viel schneller in seine Gedanken zurück ziehen konnte, als sonst. Abends, für sich, war er immer deutlich nachdenklicher, als am Tag - wobei ihm dann auch niemals die Zeit dafür blieb.

 

Der Wasserdampf machte die Luft neblig und trüb, das heiße Wasser prasselte auf den gefährlich rutschigen Boden und das Rauschen hatte noch eine extra beruhigende Note.

 

Für die nächsten Minuten, in welchen Jean sich alleine in der Dusche befand, hörte er nichts außer seine Gedanken und das Wasser, bis ein Japsen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

 

Jean dachte sich nichts dabei, sich um zudrehen und zu schauen, wer sich dort anscheinend erschrocken hatte. Er strich sich die hellbraunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er sah, wie sich ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Junge zügig an die Seite der Dusche begab und dem Brünetten den Rücken zu wendete.

 

Kurz rollte Jean mit den Augen und drehte sich ebenfalls wieder um. Er versuchte sich gar nicht mehr so viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass sich Marco äußerst merkwürdig benahm. Die letzten Tage war er ihm schlichtweg aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte Augenkontakt vermieden und wenn Jean die Anstalten machte, es irgendwie zu klären, wurde er mit knappen Antworten ab gewimmelt. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es nicht irgendwie an ihm nagte. Immerhin waren sie verdammte _Freunde_ , sie erzählten sich alles und waren beim Training ein unschlagbares Team. Aber auf einmal war selbst dies nicht mehr möglich und Jean war es wirklich Leid, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wenn Marco es für nötig hielt ihn zu meiden, bitte, es war nicht sein Problem. Er käme auch gut ohne nicht zurecht.

 

Das Ventil wurde zugedreht und Jean machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, schnappte sich eines der Tücher, die am Rand der riesigen Kabine lagen und trocknete sich erst einigermaßen die Haare, ehe er es sich um die Hüfte band und hinaus stapfte, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu Marco zu werfen.

 

Er verdammte sich dafür, dass es ihn doch so sehr störte. Wie könnte es auch nicht? Vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie noch die Aufsicht im Aussichtsturm übernommen, miteinander gesprochen wie es Freunde nun mal taten und in binnen von zwölf Stunden wurde er vollkommen ignoriert. Grundlos. Was zur Hölle hatte er gesagt? Er erinnerte sich an absolut nichts, was Marco irgendwie hätte falsch treffen können. Und selbst wenn, dann hätte er es ihm doch gesagt, oder etwa nicht? Es wurmte ihn zutiefst, dass er den Grund nicht wusste und er hasste es, in Unwissenheit gehalten zu werden. Besonders wenn er sich auch noch die Gedanken darüber machte, ob es seine Schuld war. Warum war es so schwer für Marco sein verdammtes Maul aufzumachen? Aber: Er würde nicht mehr fragen.

 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, sich aggressiv abzutrocknen. Jean bemerkte dies auch erst, als er mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen damit stoppte, sich die Schultern und Arme rot zu reiben. Er hatte sich gerade die Unterwäsche hinauf gezogen, da trat just in dem Moment ein junger Blonder Junge durch die Tür und schaute zu den Seiten.

 

“Suchst du etwas?”, fragte der Brünette schließlich und schüttelte sein Hemd aus, ehe er sich daran machen wollte, die Arme in die Ärmel zu schieben. Armin fixierte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen und kratzte sich flüchtig am Schädel. “Hast du Marco gesehen? Er ist plötzlich abgehauen.”

Flüchtig nickte Jean hinter sich in Richtung der riesigen Duschkabine.

“Ah, okay. Dann ist ja gut.”, seufzte der Blonde und wollte gerade wegtreten, wenn Jean ihn nicht wortwörtlich zurückgepfiffen hätte. Es wunderte ihn allerdings, dass Armin darauf tatsächlich reagierte.

 

“Warum ist er abgehauen?”

Dass Armin zögerte, gefiel ihm genauso wenig wie alles andere an diesem Tag.

“Okay, dann nicht. Hab ich irgendwas gemacht, weswegen mir keiner mehr auch nur irgendwas erklären will?”

“Nein, nein.. Es ist nur, ich glaube es hat etwas mit dir zu tun.”

“Wow, danke Armin. Sag’ mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß.”, raunte der Brünette und rollte erneut mit den Augen, widmete sich wieder seinem Hemd, an welchem er unbewusst gefummelt hatte, anstatt es wirklich anzuziehen.

“Schau, ich weiß nicht was wirklich los ist. Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit-”

“- ihm reden? Weißt du was, Armin, du bist mir wirklich keine Hilfe. Wenn du mir schon keine Antwort auf meine Frage geben kannst, dann sag’ einfach gar nichts.”

Dies schien den Blonden auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gekränkt zu haben, wenn man bedachte, dass er immer versuchte, so oft und wo es nur ging, zu helfen. Eine Eigenschaft, die er mit Marco gemeinsam hatte. Innerlich schüttelte sich Jean für diesen Gedanken und rümpfte sichtbar für Armin die Nase. Der Blonde hatte noch ein paar Sekunden gewartet, bevor er kurz gegen den Türrahmen klopfte und Jeans Aufmerksamkeit zurück erlangte. “Ich sag’s ja nur. Vielleicht solltest du es noch mal probieren.”

 

Mit den Worten ließ der Besserwisser ihn wieder alleine.

 

Genervt knurrte Jean auf und warf das Hemd unachtsam auf die Bank, die ihm etwa bis zu seinen Knien ging. Wie schaffte dieses blonde Hirn auf Beinen es immer wieder, alle Leute dazu zu bringen seinem Rat zu folgen? Wahrscheinlich war er der hohen Kunst der Manipulation mächtig,

 

Wenn Jean allerdings so darüber nachdachte, war es kleine schlechte Idee, Marco nun abzufangen, mehr oder minder. Marco konnte wohl kaum einfach davonlaufen, wie die anderen Male und er würde ihn auch nicht gehen lassen, bis er die Antworten hörte, die er hören wollte. Und wenn Marco es versuchen sollte, wegzurennen, würde dies wohl nur schmerzhaft auf dem rutschigen Boden enden.

 

Jean ahnte, wenn er es jetzt nicht in Angriff nehmen würde, würde er es auch nicht in den nächsten Tagen tun, wenn nicht Armin wieder auf ihn einreden würde - wobei dieser kurze Plausch kaum als ‘einreden’ bezeichnet werden konnte, aber er war anscheinend sehr einfach zu manipulieren.

 

Während er sich mit nichts weiter als seiner Unterwäsche wieder zurück auf den Weg zu den Duschen machte, wurde das Rauschen des Wassers immer lauter. Von Privatsphäre hielt er in dem Bezug sowieso nicht viel, von daher dachte er auch nicht daran, umzukehren. Abgesehen davon, es war die Jungsdusche; es war nicht so, als hätten sie sich nicht alle schon hin und wieder mal gesehen - nichts Neues.

Kurz vor dem Eingang machte er allerdings doch noch einmal Halt und strich sich über den Nacken. Was sollte er denn sagen? Er war sich sicher, wenn er so anfing, wie bei den anderen vorherigen Malen, würde er wohl nur wieder auf knappe und undeutliche Antworten stoßen.

 

Lange konnte er allerdings nicht überlegen, denn da zuckten seine Ohren förmlich, beim Klang seines Namens. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um somit möglicherweise besser zu hören und sich zu konzentrieren. Jean vernahm wie jemand schnappend Luft einsog und daraufhin knapp durch die Nase ausstieß. Seiner Meinung nach hörte es sich an, als würde derjenige weinen. Aber warum sollte Marco weinen?

 

_“Jean…”_

 

Unwillkürlich jagte eine Gänsehaut über seine Wirbelsäule und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Also war doch er der Grund. Was verdammt noch mal hatte er getan, dass wegen ihm sein bester Freund auch noch weinte? Er musste dringend dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt beschaffen, was auch immer es sein sollte. Was auch immer er gesagt haben sollte, er hatte es gewiss nicht so gemeint und eigentlich müsste dies Marco auch wissen.

 

Ohne zu zögern schwang er sich um die Ecke und machte einen Schritt in die Kabine, sodass seine Füße augenblicklich nass wurden. Nichts worüber er sich Gedanken machen musste, abgesehen davon, dass er nun nicht dem Szenario gegenüber stand, welches er erwartet hatte.

 

Der Name des Schwarzhaarigen war ihm im Hals stecken geblieben, als er erblickte, wie dieser sich mit einer Hand von der Duschwand abstützte, die Augen fest zugekniffen und mit der anderen eindeutig…

 

Es war kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick per se. Bei einer Gruppe von pubertierenden Jungen, kam einem hin und wieder immer ins Ohr oder unter die Augen, dass sich jemand etwas vom.. nun ja, Stress befreien wollte. Früher oder später gewöhnte man sich daran, fing an es zu ignorieren und man schwieg einfach darüber. Das hier jetzt, allerdings, war ein ganz anderes Level. Es war nicht bloß jemand, der die Zeit alleine im Bad nutzte, nein, es war Marco, der sich geschickt über seine verdammt harte Erektion strich und dabei auch noch seinen Namen flüsterte. Über Jean brachen plötzlich so viele Informationen und Eindrücke ein, dass er wie paralysiert dastand und sich auch erst dazu entschied, den Blick von dem Geschehen abzuwenden, als sein eigener Körper ihn darauf aufmerksam machte.

 

Sein Hals hatte sich unangenehm verengt und für einen Moment vergaß er Luft zu holen. War dies der Grund, weswegen er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war? Aber.. nein. Marco würde doch niemals.. wegen ihm. Oder? _Oh Gott._

 

Was Jean direkt dazu brachte, sich voran zu bewegen, war ihm in dem Moment ziemlich unklar. Dass Marco noch immer viel zu intensiv mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, als sich Jeans Präsenz bewusst zu werden, nutzte der Brünette zu seinem Vorteil.

 

Marco hatte inzwischen seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne gezogen und biss feste auf diese, seine Augen waren noch immer fest geschlossen und die Luft rauschte hörbar aus seiner Nase, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich in binnen von Sekunden an, als sich Jeans Hände an seine Hüften legten. Mit einem zischen atmete Marco ein und versuchte nach vorne zu schnellen. Diesmal waren seine Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass man mehr weiß sah, als an Pupille. Marco versuchte sich von der Person zu bewegen, die ihn überrascht hatte, wurde aber mit einem festen Griff an Ort und Stelle gehalten.

 

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Jean zu dem Zeitpunkt irgendwie rational dachte, wenn er überhaupt darüber nachdachte, was er tat. Jean konnte spüren, dass Marcos Körper etwas zu zittern begann, während er versuchte einen Blick über die Schulter zu erhaschen. Der Brünette dirigierte den Schwarzhaarigen zur Seite und aus dem strömenden Wasserstrahl, ehe er sich etwas nach vorne lehnte mit der Zunge über seine Lippen glitt, bevor er in Marcos Ohr murmelte. “Wie oft hast du dies schon gemacht, hm?”

 

Erneut überkam Marco ein Schauer und sein Brustkorb füllte sich mit Sauerstoff, welches er keuchend tief einatmete. “J-jean…!”, huschte es über seine Lippen und auf seinen Wangen zeichnete sich deutlich die Schamesröte ab. _“I-i-ich… oh mein gott.._ ”, wisperte er und eine Hand legte sich an sein Gesicht, versuchte es zu verstecken, doch Jean griff um ihn herum und zog diese von ihm weg.

 

“Wie lange denkst du schon dabei an mich?”, hauchte der Brünette an die weiche Haut unterhalb Marcos Ohres, wessen Atmung einen Satz machte und seine Kehle zuschnürte.

 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob Jean seine freie Hand über den Hüftknochen, strich sachte über die feinen Sommersprossen die seinen Körper hier und da bedeckten. Jean konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was er sah und es beängstigte ihn, so wie es ihn erregte. Seine Brust drückte er fest gegen Marcos Rücken, sodass kaum eine Lücke zwischen ihnen herrschte. Wieder erschauderte der Schwarzhaarige und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, lehnte er seinen Kopf weiter zurück.

 

“Möchtest du wieder meine Fragen ignorieren?”, fügte Jean schließlich hinzu und konnte einen seitlichen Blick auf seinen… Freund erhaschen, der mit halb geöffneten Mund selbst versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Quälend zaghaft glitten Jeans Finger über die Innenseite seines Beins und über den Bereich, oberhalb seines zuckenden Gliedes, welches vor Verlangen nach Aufmerksamkeit förmlich triefte.

 

Gott, wie konnte Marco nur so verdammt erregt sein? Und das wegen ihm? Jede kleinste Berührung seinerseits, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen zucken und leise seufzen.

 

“Viel zu oft…”, wisperte Marco daraufhin und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr nach vorne bewegen, sodass er sich erneut von der Duschwand abstützte und einen Blick hinab auf die Hand warf, die er sich schon desöfteren schamlos an seinem Körper vorgestellt hatte.

 

“Huh?”, kam es fragend von Jean, als hätte er selbst seine eigene Frage wieder vergessen, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich der neue Situation bewusst zu werden, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er dies überhaupt wollte. Wie selbstverständlich, ließ Jean von Marcos Arm ab, welchen er zuvor ergriffen hatte, um daraufhin langsam über seine Seite zu streichen und einen Weg über seine Brust zu finden. Ohne Umwege wanderte er hinauf zu einer empfindlichen Stelle seiner Brust, die er mit der kleinsten Bemühung sofort stimulieren konnte. Tatsächlich überraschte es den Brünetten noch immer und ehe er sich versah, hatten die sinnlichen Töne des Schwarzhaarigen einen durchschlagenden Effekt auf ihn. Hitze wanderte seinen Körper hinab und Blut sammelte sich direkt in seinem Schritt, sodass er in binnen von Sekunden mit einem ernstzunehmenden Umstand konfrontiert wurde.

 

“Viel zu oft denke ich dabei an dich…”, japste Marco und wandte seinen Körper ununterbrochen, rieb dabei mit seinem Hintern über die deutliche Härte, die sich in Jeans Unterhose gebildet hatte und entlockte letztendlich auch ihm ein ersehntes Keuchen. Noch immer lag auf den Wangen des anderen ein roter Schimmer, der ihn so unschuldig und gleichzeitig attraktiv wirken ließ, dass Jean keine andere Wahl hatte, als mehr davon zu entlocken. Diesmal zögerte er nicht mit der Hand endlich über die durchaus beachtliche Erektion zu streichen und den wohlbekannten Schauer des anderen zu genießen, der weiterhin unermüdlich seinen Körper an ihn rieb. Jeans Atem war heiß an seiner Halsbeuge, sodass Marco diese kurzerhand anbot, worauf Jean sofort einging. Wenn auch nicht auf die Weise, wie Marco es erwartet hätte. Jean streckte seine lange Zunge hinaus und glitt mit dieser über die entblößte Stelle seines Halses, spürte förmlich den Puls unter dem Muskel und der Geschmack seines Freundes, den er niemals niederwaschen konnte, benebelte ihn.

 

“ _Ngh. Jeah-h-n.._ ”

 

Um es einfach zu sagen, Jean hatte es wohl oder übel noch nie jemand anderem besorgt, außer sich selbst. Was ihren Umständen entsprechend, vom Alter ganz abgesehen, nichts ungewöhnliches war. Sie hätten sowieso keine Zeit für solche Lappalien wie Beziehungen. Dies bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass er nicht wisse was ihm gefiel, also warum sollte es auch nicht Marco gefallen? Und, _hmmm_ , wie gerne wollte er weiter solche Töne aus seinem Mund hören.

 

Etwas locker und unrhythmisch huschte seine Hand über die deutlich pulsierende Länge und es war mehr als erstaunlich, wie unglaublich hart Marco war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es doch inzwischen wehtun musste. Jean wusste zumindest von sich, dass er gerne etwas Platz bei sich schaffen würde, da es in seiner Unterwäsche doch etwas sehr eng wurde, besonders wenn Marco sich so willig an ihn presste. Das war doch nicht richtig, oder? Wenn Marco ihn so attraktiv und anziehen (oder ausziehend, wie man es nahm) fand, war es eine Sache, aber von seiner eigenen Reaktion war er mehr als verwirrt. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren es lediglich seine Hormone, und vielleicht etwas Frust.

 

Inzwischen hatte Jean einen Rhythmus gefunden, mit welchem er Marco weiterhin pumpte und Stück für Stück dem Ende entgegen brachte. Die andere Hand des Brünetten war noch immer auf seiner Brust, wo er weiterhin reizend die Stellen erkundete. Seine Zunge hatte er inzwischen mit seinem Mund ersetzte, presste diesen an seinen Hals und saugte zaghaft, während er weiterhin Marco in die Verzweiflung trieb.

 

Hin und wieder stoppte er und strich mit dem Daumen über den Schlitz seiner Erregung, fing die Menge an Flüssigkeit und nutze sie für eine bessere Bewegung.

 

“Bist du mir deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen?”, raunte Jean wieder an das Ohr des anderen, welcher sich kaum merklich schüttelte und den Körper fester und wärmer nach hinten drängte.

“J-…. _j-ja-hhh._.”, keuchte Marco und schluckte schwer, seine Lider flatterten und sein Herz schlug so stark in seiner Brust, dass Jean es deutlich an seiner Hand spüren konnte, die er noch immer über die reine Haut gleiten ließ. Mit einem Ruck warf Marco seinen Kopf zurück, als Jean begann direkt unterhalb der Spitze einen Druck auszuüben. Die lustvollen Geräusche des Sommersprossigen hallten durch den Raum und übertönten das Rauschen des Wassers, welches kurz darauf von dem Brünetten hektisch ausgestellt wurde.

 

Marco hatte ein schrilles Japsen von sich gegeben, da Jean ihn mit einem Mal grob herum drehte und mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Wand presste, er vergrub sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge des Älteren und erstickte ein tiefes Raunen. Marco allerdings hatte es deutlich gespürt und der Verlust der Berührung des anderen, ließ ihn schwach wimmern. Glücklicherweise war Jean momentan sehr nachsichtig und bewegte seinen Körper nach vorne, presste seine Hüften an die des anderen und sorgte dabei für Körperkontakt, von welchem er niemals gedacht hätte, ihn zu wollen. Marcos Hände waren inzwischen in den Nacken des Brünetten gewandert und zögerlich schob er eine in das feuchte Haar, zog etwas daran, wenn Jean seinen Körper gegen seinen bewegte. Leises, atemloses Keuchen sprudelte aus ihren Kehlen und wie verzweifelt, zogen sich die Brauen Marcos zusammen und zogen sich hinauf.

 

Das konnte nicht richtig sein. Jeans Atmung war zittrig und heiß an der Halsbeuge des anderen, sachte biss er in die gesprenkelte Haut, wie aus einem Instinkt heraus. Es konnte nicht richtig sein, dass seine Erregung bei jedem einzelnen Geräusch von Marco zuckte und endlich von ihm berührt werden wollte. Dies schien dieser auch inzwischen bemerkt zu haben, denn allmählich wanderte eine Hand aus Jeans Nacken hinab über seine Wirbelsäule, ließ ihn erschaudern und leise stöhnen, sodass Marco sich besonders viel Zeit dabei nahm. Letztendlich erreichte er den Bund des durchnässten Stoffes und schob diesen quälend langsam hinunter, ehe Jean die Initiative ergriff und sich zügig selbst davon befreite, keine Sekunde zu lang, um nicht in Frage zu stellen, was sie gerade hier taten.

 

Dadurch, dass das prasselnde Wasser verklungen war, wirkten ihre Laute noch viel eindringlicher und obszöner, als zuvor. Jean griff nach Marcos Hüfte und zog sich an ihn heran, presste seinen Körper wieder an jenen des anderen, stöhnte bei der Reibung und lehnte sich nach vorne, wenige Zentimeter von Marcos entfernt. Seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet und sein Mund um einen Spalt geöffnet, wohin Jean hin und wieder hinabschielte, sich aber nicht dazu bewegen konnte, dem Gedanken nachzugehen der sich in sein Hirn geschlichen hatte. Wohingegen Marco sich eben dies erhoffte und einladend den Kopf nach vorne bewegte, allerdings auf eine subtile Ablehnung stieß. Stattdessen lehnte Jean seine heiße Stirn an Marcos und kniff die Augen zusammen. Marco mimte es, nach einem kurzen enttäuschten Blick, nach.

 

Instinktiv winkelte Marco ein Bein an die Hüfte Jeans und konnte nicht anders, als seine eigene nach vorne schnellen zu lassen, wodurch der Brünette einen für Marco wundervollen Ton von sich gab, den er mehrmals heraufbeschwor. “ _Marco…._ ”, keuchte er langgezogen und ließ seinen Atem an die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen tänzeln. Eine Welle der Erregung jagte, beim Klang seines Namens, über dessen Körper und dann kam es auch noch aus dem Mund Jeans. Er musste träumen. Oder er konnte seine eigene Vorstellung nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden. Ihm sollte es recht sein, so würde die Situation hinterher weniger Unangenehm sein, als sie ohnehin wäre. Der schmale Arm des Brünetten schlang sich um die Hüfte des anderen und zog ihn wieder dichter an sich heran, so dicht, wie es ihm auch nur möglich war und Marco würde sich darüber definitiv nicht beschweren. Fest krallte er sich in die Schulter seines Freundes und warf den Kopf weit zurück gegen die harte Wand, nachdem Jean seine schmalgliedrigen Finger sowohl um ihn, wie auch sich selbst legte, zumindest so weit es ging. Marco war von sich selbst überrascht, wie laut er daraufhin wurde. Das Stöhnen war ihm regelrecht aus dem Hals geplatzt und Jean beäugte ihn nicht minder überrascht, aber höchstwahrscheinlicher weniger wegen Marcos Reaktion, sondern mehr aufgrund seines eigenen Vergnügens an der Sache. Schnaufend machte er sich daran, mithilfe seiner Hand für mehr Reibung zwischen ihnen zu sorgen. Hin und wieder fing er die milchige Flüssigkeit mit dem Daumen von den Spitzen, und glitt daraufhin regelrecht über ihre zuckenden Erektionen.

 

Zumindest so lange, bis Marco von einer Sekunde auf die andere die Schultern an die Wand presste und den Rücken so stark durchbog, dass er sich regelrecht abstieß. Die Stimme blieb ihm für einen Moment im Hals stecken und sein Körper begann zu zittern. “ _Je-aahh-!_ ” Jeans Blick ging flüchtig hinab und er zog seine Hand zurück, die vollkommen, und relativ wortwörtlich, übergossen worden war. _Heilige Scheiße._ Marco hatte den Blick abgewendet und fixierte beschämt den nassen Boden, während er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Jean, welcher immer noch einen Arm um Marco gelegt hatte, zog diesen wieder richtig an sich heran, sodass sich ihre Oberkörper aneinander schmiegten. Da sie sich sowieso in einer Dusche befanden, machte sich der Brünette keine großen Gedanken über die Sauerei, die sie bisher angestellt hatten. Jean drückte seine Lippen an die Seite von Marcos Kiefer und summte zufrieden über das, was er allem Anschein nach angerichtet hatte.

 

“Kommst du... immer so viel, wenn du an mich denkst, hm?”, hauchte er unverblühmt. Erneut musste Marco schwer schlucken und wagte es noch immer nicht, Blickkontakt herzustellen.

“I-ich… _ehrr_.. n-ein.”, gestand er flüsternd und erntete einen verblüfften Blick des anderen. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nun nicht gerechnet, wobei er auch nicht erklären könne, wieso. Also war es tatsächlich sein Verdienst gewesen. Es wurde augenblicklich heiß um seine Ohren und, er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass dies möglich wäre, doch das Blut schoss weiterhin in seinen Schritt, ließ ihn wieder zucken. Auch Marco bemerkte, dass sie noch lange nicht mit dem fertig waren, was sie angefangen hatten.

 

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, streckte er seine Hand nach ihm aus und begann ihm wieder die lustvollen Laute zu entlocken. Augenblicklich entspannte sich Jeans Ausdruck, bevor er seine Stirn an Marcos Schulter vergrub und unterdrückt keuchte. Verdammt, es fühlte sich so gut an, viel besser, als alles, was er sich hätte selbst antun können. Wäre sein Verstand nicht so benebelt, würde er darüber vermutlich nun lachen. Eigentlich hatten sie die Tage über nicht mal miteinander gesprochen und nun... nun wollte er sich allerdings keine genauen Gedanken machen, solange es sich _viel zu gut_ anfühlte.

 

Unkontrolliert zuckte seine Hüfte nach vorne und Marcos Hand entgegen, die sich beschleunigte, sobald Jean auch nur den Hauch seines Namens auf den Lippen hatte. Jean konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf zu heben und wieder damit anzufangen, Marcos Halsbeuge zu erkunden und mit schludrigen Küssen zu bedecken. Die Nackenhaare des Schwarzhaarigen stellten sich auf, als Jean ihm rau ins Ohr stöhnte und leise seinen Namen wisperte. “ _Marco_ …”, säuselte er. “Ich... _hrngh_ …” Seine _Warnung_ hatte keinen Weg mehr aus seiner Kehle gefunden, da presste er schon sein Gesicht erneut an die warme Haut des anderen, zuckte unrhythmisch mit der Hüfte und kam schließlich über die Hand Marcos. Scharf sog Jean die Luft ein und inhalierte förmlich seinen Körpergeruch, den er nur zu gut kannte - und ja, dies klang jetzt genauso komisch wie es war. Der Brünette hielt inne und rührte sich für die nächsten Sekunden nicht von der Stelle, ebenso wenig wie Marco, welcher keine Anstalten machte, ihn von sich zu bewegen. Im Gegenteil. Er schlang seinen freien Arm wieder um Jeans Körper und schob die Hand in das Haar seines Hinterkopfes. Mit der anderen ließ er von ihm ab, sodass er wie leblos neben seinem Körper ruhte.

 

Schweigen war zwischen ihnen noch nie ein Problem gewesen. Es war sogar relativ angenehm und es reichte, wenn sie von ihrer Anwesenheit wussten. Jetzt musste es allerdings nicht erwähnt werden, dass die Spannung in der dünnen und feuchten Luft, schwer auf ihren Lungen lastete. Marco schluckte, als sich Jean bewegte und etwas zurück lehnte. Auch auf seinen Wangen war längst die Farbe erschienen und sein Brustkorb bewegte sich schnell. Marco konnte nicht sagen, ob es Wasser oder Schweiß war, welcher seine Haare an der Stirn kleben ließ. Marco bemerkte schnell, dass Jean seinem Blick auswich und er konnte es ihm wohl kaum verübeln. Gerade wollte er seine Hand heben und damit gestikulieren, da fiel ihnen beiden auf, dass sie sich wohl erstmal um eine andere Angelegenheit kümmern müssten.

 

Mit einem Zischen schoss das Wasser aus der Konstruktion oberhalb ihrer Köpfe und sie säuberten sich zum zweiten Mal. Schweigend, angemerkt.

 

Jean vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ das Wasser auf sich prasseln. So hatte er sich das Gespräch sicherlich nicht vorgestellt. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er nun empfinden sollte. Er war enttäuscht von Marco gewesen, enttäuscht davon, dass er nicht ihm gesprochen hatte und somit ihre Freundschaft in Frage stellte. Und was war nun das? Er hätte gehen und darüber schweigen sollen. Doch andererseits, wie konnte etwas, was sich _so verdammt gut_ angefühlt hatte, falsch sein?

 

Ohne einen Kommentar von sich zu geben, war Jean zurück zu seiner Kleidung gestapft und trocknete sich mit dem Handtuch erneut ab. Diesmal musste er wohl eine Weile ohne seine Unterwäsche auskommen, was aber sicherlich kein Problem darstellen würde. In binnen von Sekunden war seine Hose geschlossen und sein Hemd angelegt, ehe auch Marco langsam angeschlichen kam. Eigentlich war der Schwarzhaarige um einen Tick größer als Jean, doch durch die Art und Weise wie er die Schultern etwas hochzog und den Kopf gebeugt hielt, wirkte er sehr in sich gekehrt und unsicher.

 

Unter anderen Umständen, hätte Jean sicherlich anders reagiert als er es nun tat.

 

“Armin hatte nach dir gefragt.”, sagte er knapp und schlüpfte in die Stiefel.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Marco entschied zu antworten. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und seine Worte leise. “Oh.”, murmelte er. “Was wollte er?”

Jean schnaubte abfällig und richtete sich auf. “Woher soll ich das denn wissen?”

Der Brünette vermied es, dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen, da er schon allein aufgrund der Reaktion aus dem Augenwinkel vermuten konnte, dass es alles andere als freundlich oder unbekümmert war. Marco strauchelte etwas unbeholfen in die Hose, ehe er diese schloss. Flüchtig blickte Jean zu ihm hinüber und ließ seinen Blick vom Rücken des anderen hinab gleiten, bevor er schnaufend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und an ihm vorbei zum Ausgang des Raumes ging.

 

“Jean”, rief Marco aufhaltend und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. Dieser blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen und neigte den Kopf nur leicht zur Seite. “Was?”, zischte er knapp.

Prompt ging der Blick des anderen gen Boden und er fummelte unsicher an dem Kragen seines Hemdes. “Willst.. Wollen wir nicht.. darüber.. reden?”

 

Von allen Dingen die Jean hätte sagen können, konnte er nicht ahnen, dass eben diese Worte, die falschen waren.

 

“Was gibt es zu reden?”

 

“.... Nichts.”

 

“Hmh.” Jean wandte seinen Blick wieder voran und verließ den Raum, ließ Marco leise wimmernd zurück.

 

Wie konnte etwas _so_ Gutes, auch nur ansatzweise schlecht sein?

 

Vielleicht war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Jean dies realisieren würde.

 

Marco konnte nur hoffen.


	2. Eigentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niemandem war es gestattet, dass Eigentum des Prinzen von Ägypten zu berühren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ägypten AU, Prinz!Jean und -hust- Sklave!Marco.
> 
> Hatte versucht mich an die Punkte der Kinkliste zu halten, die ich zufällig ausgewählt hatte. Naja, geht so. :D

Sand aus der warmen, schweren Luft, kratzte in meinem Hals. Schweiß ran mir in kleinen Tropfen von der Stirn und meine Finger begannen etwas zu zittern, von der Last, die ich angestrengt mit meinen Händen trug. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was in den Kisten war, aber ehrlich gesagt war es mir auch ziemlich egal. Abgesehen davon, durfte es mich sowieso nicht interessieren. Ich war lediglich ein _Arbeiter_ , der tun sollte, was man ihm befahl ohne Gegenfragen zu stellen. Die Sohlen an meinen Füßen schlappten über den glänzenden Boden, der das Gold an den Wänden wiederspiegelte, welches von den Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Die Sonne hatte schon den Horizont zum Abend geküsst und langsam kehrte Ruhe ein. Die meisten hatten sich schon längst zu Bett begeben. Ymir, meine Schwester, hatte sich mit den anderen Sklavinnen um die Prinzessin gekümmert, die vom Volk auch _die Sonne_ genannt wurde, da ihr Äußeres sich vollkommen von den anderen unterschied. Ihre Haut war blass, ihre Augen strahlend und ihr Haar so zart und golden. Sie war das Wertvollste in ganz Ägypten, der Stolz des Pharaos und ein Segen für das Volk. Jeder liebte sie, jeder verehrte sie und dies zurecht, sie war wirklich ein Engel. Sie behandelte uns nicht wie bloße, dreckige Sklaven; sie schenkte uns einen gewissen Respekt und es fühlte sich gut an, wenn man nicht behandelt wurde, wie Ungeziefer.

Historia war das Gegenteil ihres älteren Bruders. Sein Haar hatte die Farbe von feinem Sand, seine Gesichtszüge waren scharfkantig und seine Augen besaßen den goldenen Schein, welcher sich wohl durch die Familie zog. _Sie waren wunderschön_.

Jean war arrogant und sehr von sich überzeugt, selbstverständlich, als Thronnachfolger war dies abzusehen. Im Gegensatz zu Historia kam es bei ihm darauf an, ob er die Person ihm gegenüber mochte, daraufhin entschied er, wie er sie behandeln würde. Damals war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mich glücklich schätzen sollte, dass Jean mich anscheinend mochte; denn während er mich hin und wieder von Aufgaben verschonte, litten die anderen umso mehr darunter. Er behandelte sie nicht respektvoll. Besonders nicht den Neuzugang, welchen sie auf irgendeinem Markt besorgt hatten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo der große junge Mann herkam, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht aus der Nähe war. Er hatte ein schmales, langes Gesicht, die Haare hingen ihm relativ über die Stirn und seine Statur war enorm. Er war muskulös, groß und weit entfernt von unattraktiv und ich vermutete, dies war der Grund, weshalb Jean ihn absolut nicht leiden konnte. Bertholdt, so lautete sein Name, wurde ununterbrochen mit diversen Aufgaben bepackt, sodass er kaum Zeit hatte Ruhe zu finden und selbst am Abend verpasste Jean niemals die Möglichkeit ihm etwas aufzutragen, was er über Nacht erledigen könne - beziehungsweise müsste, ansonsten würde er dafür bestraft werden.

Nach etwa einem Monat waren die Dinge sehr interessant geworden, besonders für mich. Ich war das Leben eines Sklaven durchaus gewöhnt. Bevor wir, Ymir und ich, an den Pharao verkauft worden waren, hatten wir bei einem etwas reicheren Bürger gelebt - oder eher geschuftet. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir die Zeit dort wirklich gefallen hatte. Genau genommen waren dort Schläge und Demütigungen der erste Punkt bei der Tagesordnung. Als wir schließlich zum Pharao kamen, waren unsere Erwartungen dementsprechend sehr niedrig. Wir erwarteten die selbe Behandlung, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer, aber nach nicht einmal einer Woche, hatten wir sogar Zeit gefunden aufzuatmen. Vielleicht hatten wir Glück. Immerhin konnte Jean mich anscheinend gut leiden und ich war einer seiner persönlichen Diener, wenn nicht sogar sein liebster Diener. Ymir hingegen wurde von Historia bevorzugt und wir nutzten dieses Wissen zu unserem eigenen Vorteil. Was hatten wir auch sonst? Wir mussten mitspielen, sonst würden wir in der heißen Sonne verdursten und im Sand verrecken. Mir konnte es nur recht sein, dass wir anscheinend einen guten Eindruck hinterließen. Wie gut der Eindruck war, wurde mir dann nach einer Zeit erst wirklich bewusst.

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich nicht gerne in der Gegenwart Jeans war. Durchaus nagte das Wissen an mir, dass andere mehr Arbeiten mussten als ich, nur, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich die Dinge erledigte. Hin und wieder erlaubte er mir sogar, zu tun was immer ich wollte. Er bot mir ein Bett an, ein richtiges weiches Bett; während die anderen weiterhin in den vorgesehenden Kammern nächtigten. Selbst das Bad stand mir zur Nutzung offen. Es dauerte eine Zeit, ehe ich auf diese Angebote einging. Mein Gewissen blieb weiterhin präsent, aber wenn dies mein einziges Leben war, warum sollte ich die Chancen nicht nutzen?

Während Diener wie Bertholdt Aufträge bekamen wie putzen, Essen zubereiten und bringen, aufräumen und andere Dinge, die dem jungen Prinzen in den Sinn kamen, sollte ich meine meiste Zeit bloß in seiner Gegenwart verbringen. Manchmal, sollte ich einfach nichts tun. Ich sollte bloß da sein und atmen, während er beispielsweise die Aussicht auf das Land genoss. Wenn ich aber etwas tun sollte, beinhaltete es für gewöhnlich körperlichen Kontakt zu ihm. Ich war der einzige, der ihm beim Anbringen der Kleidung helfen und der den goldenen Schmuck an seinem Körper berühren durfte, und auch war ich der einzige, dem gestattet war ihm das Essen näher zu bringen, bis er es von meinen Fingern leckte. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich konnte nicht leugnen, gerne in seiner Gegenwart zu sein und dieses Wissen verfolgte mich über mehrere Nächte. Ich hatte etwas für den Prinzen übrig und ich frage mich, ob ich mit der Vermutung falsch lag, dass er ebenso über mich dachte. Immerhin sprachen seine Befehle und Zeichen für sich, ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob dies lediglich ein Spiel von ihm war.

Jean liebte neue Dinge. Wenn er etwas haben wollte, dann bekam er es für gewöhnlich auch und alles was sich widersetzte, wurde eben mit Gewalt an sich gerissen. Ich fragte mich, ob er alles von sich stoßen würde, sobald es ihn nicht mehr interessierte und etwas Neues auftauchte. Ich hatte mich schnell an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt und auch lehnte ich Vorschläge nicht mehr ab, welche die Nutzung des Bades oder der Schlafmöglichkeiten beinhalteten.

Er zwang seine Diener, doch mich niemals. Er lächelte mich an und hin und wieder streckte er seine Hand nach mir aus, um mir durch das schwarze Haar zu streichen, um mein Gesicht besser zu sehen, welches sonst hinter den Strähnen versteckt war. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sklaven konnte man meinen, dass er sich um mich kümmerte. Was eigentlich ein totales Paradox war, wenn man bedachte, dass dies meine Aufgabe war. Er kleidete mich ein, wie es ihm beliebte, fragte allerdings, ob es mir ebenfalls gefiel. Natürlich sagte ich ja, denn dies war es, was er hören wollte, doch ich erkannte in seinem Gesicht, dass er die wahre Meinung hören wollte. Meine Meinung. Mit einem warmen Lächeln hatte ich es ihm wieder bestätigt. Mir wurden die Haare geschnitten, sodass sie wieder relativ kurz waren und lediglich ein paar Strähnen bis zu den Augenbrauen hingen, wodurch ich zumindest wieder richtig sehen konnte.

Und nach etwa einem Monat, wie ich schon sagte, waren die Dinge viel interessanter geworden.

“Marco”, rief Jean mir entgegen und ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ich war gerade dabei gewesen, das Tablett hinfort zu bringen, als er sich von der Liege erhob und an die Robe griff, die er mir besorgt hatte. Man konnte mich vom Äußeren kaum mehr als Sklaven bezeichnen und teilweise spürte ich hasserfüllte Blicke auf mir ruhen, die von einstiegen Verbündeten kamen, die ich aber jetzt so selten sah, wie Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln. Jean mochte es nicht, wenn Schmutz an mir klebte.

Ich wandte mich dem brünetten Prinzen zu und blinzelte ihm fragend entgegen. “Gibt es ein Problem, mein Prinz?”, fragte ich höflich und Jean verzog kurzzeitig das Gesicht.

“Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen brauchst? _Für dich_ bin ich Jean.”

“Ist dies ein Befehl,.. mein Prinz?”, neckte ich ihn mutig und konnte mein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verstecken. Er erwiderte es schief und trat näher an mich heran, nahm das Tablett aus meinen Händen und legte es auf einen verzierten Tisch zu seiner Linken. Ich wusste, dass sich nun andere darum kümmern sollten. “Dies ist ein Befehl.”, bestätigte er und ich spürte seinen Blick an meinem Körper geheftet, wie er mich von oben bis unten musterte. In meiner Brust entflammte es und ich spürte, wie das Blut in meinen Adern zu pulsieren begann. “Wie Ihr- du wünschst”, murmelte ich und stolperte über meine eigenen Worte. “..Jean.”, rollte es von meiner Zunge und das zufriedene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen, ließ mein Herz höher schlagen.

“Ich würde gerne..”, murmelte er mir entgegen und seine Hand legte sich an den goldenen Armreif, den er einst getragen hatte und mir schenkte. “.. ein Bad nehmen.”

Ich konnte nicht erklären wieso, doch die Worte ließen meinen Körper in binnen von Sekunden erhitzen. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an der heißen Luft um uns herum. Leicht schluckend nickte ich und wandte mich eilig von ihm ab, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie mir die Hitze zu Kopf stieg. Mithilfe einiger anderer Bediensteten wurde das riesige Bad mit Wasser aus Krügen gefüllt und wenige Minuten später trat Jean in den schwach beleuchteten Raum. Die Flammen züngelten an den Seiten und brachte das Gold zum schimmern. Ich stand an der Seite des Bades, mit einem Krug voll von warmen Wasser, und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass er sich ins Wasser begeben würde, damit ich ihn sanft waschen könnte. Noch bevor eine der Bediensteten ihm auch nur Nahe treten konnte, um ihn von dem Schmuck und der Kleidung zu befreien, zischte er auf und machte eine zügige Handbewegung. Wieder waren seine Gesichtszüge hart und zügig ergriffen die anderen die Flucht, sodass nur noch Jean und ich uns im Bad befanden.

Jean hob die Hände erneut und entfernte den Schmuck von seinen Ohren, sowie von seinem Hals. Achtlos ließ er sie neben sich zu Boden fallen und heftete seinen Blick noch wenige Minuten daran, ehe er aufschaute und mich fixierte. Beinahe hätte ich den Krug fallen lassen, als er mich mit den halb geschlossenen Lidern betrachtete und seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zog. Kurz darauf, streckte er die Hand nach mir aus, bedeutete mir, näher zu ihm zu treten. Natürlich gehorchte ich ihm und stellte das warme Wasser ab, schlich kaum hörbar zu ihm hinüber und ergriff die Hand, die er nach mir ausstreckte. Sein Daumen glitt über meinen Handrücken und über die kleinen Narben, die ich mir über die Jahre zugezogen hatte. Für einen Moment glaubte ich zu sehen, wie Jean die Brauen zusammen zog und beinahe traurig darüber war. “Marco”, hauchte er so leise, dass es nur für mich hörbar war, selbst wenn wir nicht alleine im Raum wären. “....” Jean öffnete den Mund zögernd, konnte aber allen Anschein nach keine Worte bilden, konnte keine Formulierung dafür finden, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, aber ich glaubte zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. Besonders, als er von meiner Hand abließ und nach meiner Schulter griff. Ich folgte seinen Bewegungen und beobachtete mit flacher Atmung, wie er die goldene Klammer von dem Stoff löste, sodass die Bekleidung meines Oberkörpers hinunter fiel. Sein Blick ging über meine Brust und zurück zu meinen Augen, als suche er nach einem Zeichen des Widerstandes, als wolle er sehen, dass ich nicht billigte, was er dort tat. Doch ich ließ ihn gewähren. Nicht, weil ich ihm untergeordnet war, sondern weil ich es wollte. Da sein Oberkörper immer frei war, stellte er seine leicht gebräunte Haut permanent zur Schau und ich hatte mich schon viele Male dabei ertappt, wie ich ihn anstarrte.

Ich bemerkte, wie seine Finger meine Arme hinab glitten und ein Schauer überkam meinen Körper, sodass ich mich leicht schüttelte, was ihm ein amüsiertes Grinsen bescherte, welches ich kaum merklich erwiderte. An meinen Hüften angekommen, zog er mich etwas näher an sich heran, strich mit den Händen zu der untersten Seite meines Rückens und zog an der Schlaufe des Bandes, welches den Stoff für gewöhnlich befestigte, damit es mir nicht lose wie ein Kleid vom Körper hing. Die Robe fiel ohne weitere Bemühungen zu Boden und hing mit einer Ecke im Wasser, welches langsam in den Stoff kroch und aus dem Becken floh. Das einzige, was sich noch an meinem Körper befand, war der goldene, verzierte Armreif Jeans, der sich inzwischen sehr kühl an meiner überhitzen Haut anfühlte. Jeans Hände wanderten wieder zu meinen Seiten und seine Daumen kreisten über meine Hüftknochen. Ich fühlte mich entblößt, obwohl es nicht einmal das erste Mal war, dass er mich ohne Kleidung sah, doch die Intimität konnte ich regelrecht in der Luft schmecken. Sachte ergriff er meine Hände und zog sie zu sich, legte sie an seine eigenen Hüften und mit einem schwachen Nicken ließ er mich wissen, dass ich das selbe auch bei ihm tun sollte.

Geschah dies wirklich, oder hatte die Hitze der Sonne meine Halluzinationen verstärkt?

Schluckend beobachtete ich, wie meine Finger zitternd den goldbesetzten Gürtel von seinen Hüften lösten und ihn zu Boden fallen ließen, obwohl dies nicht meine Intention gewesen war. Eigentlich zog ich es vor, die Dinge ordentlich zu entfernen und beiseite zu legen, doch momentan war die Situation eine ganz andere und Jean schien nicht gerade empört darüber zu sein, stattdessen bestärkte er mich in meinem tun, indem er sich nach vorne lehnte und mir ans Ohr flüsterte, ich solle mich beeilen, solange das Wasser noch warm wäre. Stoßartig war mir die Luft entwichen, die ich allen Anschein nach bis gerade angehalten hatte.

Sachte rutschte der weiße, feine Stoff von seinem Körper und auf den Boden. Normalerweise wäre dies der Moment gewesen, an welchem ich die Hände von ihm nahm und mich zurück zog, doch diesmal, behielt ich sie an seinen Hüften. Wie er es zuvor bei mir getan hatte, streiften auch meine Daumen über die Hüftknochen des Prinzen und ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Kiefer, nahe meines Ohres. Wieder blieb mir die Luft im Hals stecken, als seine schmalen Hände sich an meinen Hals legten und er mir direkt in die Augen sah. Bedacht bewegte er sich näher zu mir und gegen meinen Instinkt, blieb ich an Ort und Stelle stehen, nahm das Gefühl seines Körpers an meinem in mir auf und konnte ein kaum hörbares Summen nicht unterdrücken. Schmunzelnd schaute er mir wieder in die Augen und ich sah, wie er flüchtig zu meinen Lippen schaute. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde öffnete ich diese, wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von den Lippen des Prinzen zum Schweigen gebracht. Bestimmend und grob drängte er seinen weichen Mund gegen meinen spröden. Unwillkürlich drückten sich meine Finger fester in die zarte Haut Jeans und zog ihn enger an mich, näher und fester, wie es auch nur irgendwie möglich war. Ich wagte es nicht, meine Augen vollkommen zu schließen, aus Angst, ich würde sie öffnen und feststellen, dass ich lediglich fantasiert hatte.

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und ich tat es ihm gleich, zur anderen. Nach wenigen Momenten, gesellte sich hörbares Schnaufen zu den genussvollen Geräuschen des Kusses. Ehe ich mich versah, bewegte mich Jean weiter nach hinten, sodass ich die Stufen des Beckens erreichte und das Wasser sich um meine Knöchel schmiegte. Ich ließ mich hinein bewegen, löste mich allerdings keinen Augenblick von dem Prinzen, der mir jeglichen Atem raubte. Keuchend presste er sich gegen mich und kurzzeitig zuckte ich nach vorne, als meine Schultern den kühlen Beckenrand berührten. Meine Arme schlangen sich um den schmalen Körper, während er mit seinen Nägeln über meinen Schädel und meiner Schulter kratzte, sodass es mir ein wimmerndes Stöhnen entlockte, aber nicht verlangte, dass er damit aufhörte. Von Augenblick zu Augenblick, wollte ich ihn viel näher spüren. Ich wollte jeden Winkel seines Körpers erkunden und in Erinnerung behalten, da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange mir dieses Gefühl gewehrt bleiben sollte.

Lange. Wie sich herausstellte. Dem Pharao war es sichtlich egal, was seine Kinder trieben, solange sie auch den Pflichten nachgingen, die sie vorbereiten sollten. Es war mir gestattet meine Nächte im Bett des jungen Prinzen zu verbringen, ich durfte mich frei bewegen und meine Aufgaben minimierten sich so sehr, dass ich kaum noch von Arbeit sprechen konnte. Wobei selbst das, was ich tat, nicht mal wirklich Arbeit war. Jean zu dienen war mehr eine Freude, als eine Last.

* * *

Ich beobachtete, wie die flackernde Sonne den Horizont passierte und langsam verschwand. Ich zählte die Atemzüge, die ich ohne Jean verbrachte und mich regelrecht langweilte. Unglücklicherweise war es mir, trotz meiner Freiheiten, nicht gestattet, den Palast zu verlassen, doch Jean versprach mir, mich eines Tages hinaus zu führen, auch wenn er sich dafür Ärger aufbürgen könnte. So stand ich also dort und blickte hinaus, genoss die relative Kälte, die durch die Nacht einbrach und bemerkte nicht, wie sich langsam jemand an mich heran schlich. Eine Hand legte sich an meinen Rücken und im ersten Moment ging ich davon aus, dass sie nur von Jean stammen könnte, von daher drehte ich mich breit grinsend herum, wurde allerdings von Bertholdt angestarrt. Erschrocken atmete ich ein und griff mir ans Herz.

“Was machst du hier?!”, schnappte ich und schaute besorgt hinter ihn, da er eigentlich nicht hätte hier sein dürfen. Besonders nicht er.

“Ich wollte dich endlich wieder sehen.”

Mit dieser Antwort hatte ich nicht gerechnet, darum machte ich einen Schritt zurück gegen die Brüstung. “Wir haben uns vorhin erst gesehen. Du solltest nicht hier sein, das weißt du. Wenn Jean dich erwischt…”

“Ich meinte, alleine.”

“Huh?”

“Ich wollte dich alleine sehen.” Sein Blick ging nach unten, bevor er die Hand nach mir austreckte und sie an meine Wange lehnte. Ich spürte die Schnittwunden und Risse, die seine Handfläche ausmachten. Sanft schob ich seine Hand von mir und schüttelte leidig den Kopf. “Bertholdt, ich weiß nicht was du gerade denkst, aber was auch immer es ist, es wäre besser wenn du gehst.”

“Warum lässt du das mit dir machen?”

“Wovon sprichst du?”

Er zeigte auf mein Aussehen und seine Brauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. “Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich von seinen Maschen so einnehmen lässt. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er etwas für dich übrig hat, oder?”

Ich hatte zuvor nicht gewusst, wie viel Wut in mir stecken, und vor allem. ausbrechen konnte. “Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Tauchst hier auf und tust so, als wüsstest du Bescheid. Glaube nicht, du kennst mich oder Jean. Und jetzt verschwinde von hier, bevor ich die Wachen rufe. Du weißt, dass du hier nicht sein darfst.”

Bertholdt ergriff panisch meine Schulternund schüttelte mich grober, als er eigentlich wollte. “Marco! Du kennst Jean, das bezweifle ich nicht, aber es ist sicherlich nicht der, den du jetzt siehst! Weißt du etwa nicht mehr, wie er mit uns umgeht? Marco, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er dich wieder behandelt, wie nichts weiter, als einen Sklaven. Schöne Kleider und Schmuck werden dir nicht deinen Titel nehmen. Du wirst für immer nur ein  _Sklave_ sein!”

Wieder schlug ich seine Hände weg, diesmal mit mehr Bestimmtheit und Kraft. “Das habe ich nicht vergessen und ich habe niemals das Gegenteil behauptet. Ich kenne meine Position und ich.. habe daran gefallen. Wenn es dich stört, so geh’. Ich halte dich gewiss nicht auf.”

“Marco, bitte. Ich will nicht, dass er dich zurück in den Dreck stößt. Noch kannst du sicherlich alleine gehen.”

“Ich brauche deine Reden nicht, Bertholdt! Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren, was ich mit meiner restlichen Lebenszeit mache.”

“Und ob!”

“Und wie kommen wir darauf?”

“Weil…” Er gab keine Antwort, stattdessen griffen seine groben, großen Hände nach meinem Gesicht und zogen mich zu ihm. Ich hatte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren können, da landeten seine trockenen Lippen auf meinen. Wild schlug ich mit den Armen um mich und riss an seinen Handgelenken. Erstickt nuschelte ich Beleidigungen in seinen Mund und stemmte schließlich meine Hände gegen seine feste Brust, wollte ihn von mich stoßen, war aber machtlos gegen seine kräftige Masse. Zumindest bis er gewaltsam nach hinten gerissen wurde und mit einem Stöhnen auf dem Boden landete.

Hustend wischte ich mir über die Lippen und bemerkte, dass sich Tränen des Schocks in meinen Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten. Bertholdt lag japsend auf dem Rücken und rieb sich über das Steißbein, auf welches er gefallen war. Zwei Wachen kamen herein gestürmt und ergriffen den Brünetten unter den Armen, schleiften ihn achtlos über den Boden und hievten ihn auf die Beine. Jean stand entrüstet da, seine Augen wirkten finster, nicht nur wegen der schmuckvollen Umrandung seiner Augen mithilfe des schwarz der Kohle. Eilig huschte ich zu ihm hinüber und warf mich regelrecht an seine Brust, presste mein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge und schlang meine Arme um seinen Körper. Fassungslos konnte ich beobachten, wie Bertholdts Züge sich lösten und er jegliche.. war es Hoffnung gewesen? Zumindest konnte ich ihm ansehen, dass er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendete, dass ich auf irgendeine Weise von Jean ablassen würde.

Der warme Arm des Prinzen legte sich um mich und im nächsten Moment hallte seine Stimme durch den Raum. “Wartet!” Die Wachen hielten auf der Stelle inne und warfen einen Blick zurück. “Ich möchte mich persönlich um ihn kümmern.” Verdattert schaute ich zu ihm hinauf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, welchem er mit einer sanften Berührung an meiner Wange aus dem Weg ging.

Sie setzten den Mann auf einen der diversen Stühle und schnürten ihm die Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammen, sowie seine Beine, sodass er nicht in der Lage wäre, auch nur einen handgreiflichen Versuch zu starten. Jean machte eine abfällige Handbewegung und die bewaffneten Männer verließen den Raum nach einer kurzen Verbeugung. Ich löste mich von ihm und sah zu, wie er langsam, mit gestrafften Schultern und einem selbstsicheren Blick, auf den großen Mann zuging, welcher an Größe abnahm, je näher Jean ihm kam. Nervös schluckte Bertholdt und zog den Kopf weiter zurück, behielt den jungen Prinzen im Auge, dessen schlechte Seiten er sehr gut kannte.

Die Luft schoss ihm aus der Lunge, als Jean sich hinter ihm befand und seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten riss. Jean besaß die Gabe, seine äußerliche Ruhe bedrohlich wirken zu lassen. Seine Stimme war nicht laut und auch seine Körpersprache, war nicht sonderlich gewalttätig, abgesehen von dem Griff in Bertholdts Haaren, aber alles in allem, war es lediglich seine Aura, die selbst meine eigenen Nackhaare dazu veranlasste, sich aufzustellen.

Mit ruhiger Stimme, wisperte er an das Ohr des Brünetten, laut genug, dass ich es hören konnte. “Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?”

Die Worte spiegelten sich sofort als Röte in meinem Gesicht wieder. In meinem Kopf wurden Befehle herumgeworfen, verlangten, dass ich einschritt. Bertholdt war ein Freund von mir, er hatte mir lediglich helfen wollen, doch andererseits, war es sein eigener Fehler gewesen.

“Ich kann verstehen, dass du Gefallen an ihm gefunden hast.” Er schnaubte kurz. “Aber weißt du was lustig ist?” Jean zog kräftig an seinem Haar und entlockte ihm ein Keuchen, brachte ihn dazu, an die hohe Decke zu starren. “Er gehört mir.”, raunte er tief und sein Blick ging direkt zu mir. Meine Lippen bebten und ich atmete tief ein. Jean ließ von Bertholdt ab und kehrte zurück zu mir, schlang seinen Arm um meine Hüfte und zog mich ohne zu zögern an sich heran. Ehe ich mich versah, küsste er mich fest und stürmisch, sodass ich mich etwas nach hinten lehnte, während er sich nach vorne beugte.

Mir war nicht bewusst, was Jean damit bewirken wollte, doch ich traute ihm. Seine Küsse wanderten von meinem Mund, zu meinem Kiefer, über die Halsschlagader und hinab zu meiner freien Schulter. Seufzend lehnte ich den Kopf weiter zurück und erlaubte meinem Körper sich der Wärme hinzugeben, die sich langsam von innen nach außen bildete. Ohne Vorwarnung schob er mir das Gewandt vom Körper und stellte mich schamlos dar. Bertholdt wandte den Blick ab und presste seinen Kiefer fest zusammen, worüber Jean sichtlich amüsiert war. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen blickte er zum Sklaven hinüber und drehte mich ihm regelrecht entgegen, bis Jean hinter mir stand und über meine Schulter hinweg, zu ihm sprach. “Warum wendest du den Blick ab, hm? War es nicht das, was du sehen wolltest?”

Einerseits schämte ich mich für die Erniedrigung, die er mich aussetzte, doch andererseits bescherte es mir einen erregenden Schauer, der von Jeans Händen nur bestärkt wurde. Heiß hauchte er mir an den Hals und tänzelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meine Hüften, strich mein Bein hinab und wieder hinauf, ließ mich hilflos nach mehr wimmern, obwohl ich mir Bertholdts Anwesenheit sehr bewusst war. Fast schon aggressiv markierte mich Jean an der Halsbeuge und unterhalb meines Ohres. Ich hatte so viele Male an meinem Körper die beweisten, dass ich einzig und alleine ihm gehörte.

Jeans Ideen waren schon immer sehr ausgefallen gewesen und ich brauchte nicht lange darüber grübeln, was er sich nun vorgenommen hatte. Auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz schlüssig war, was er damit bezwecken wollte, außer mir die Röte ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Letztendlich war es Jean egal, ob Bertholdt hinsah oder nicht, so oder so würde er dem Geschehen nicht entkommen und ich konnte mich dazu bringen, mich dafür zu interessieren, besonders nicht, als der Prinz mit der Hand zu meinen Bauch strich und von dort gerade hinunter glitt. Ich lehnte augenblicklich meinen Kopf nach vorne und atmete bebend aus, kniff die Augen zusammen und griff nach hinten, an den Stoff an seinen Hüften. Zufrieden über meine ersten Reaktionen, brummte er mir ans Ohr, striff mit seinen Lippen über meinen Nacken und platzierte dort zögerliche Küsse.

Man hätte meinen können, es sei schwer zu vergessen, dass wir nicht alleine im Raum waren, aber dies traf nicht zu. Alleine das Gefühl von Jeans Erregung an meinem Hintern, ließ mich schon die Hälfte meines eigenen Namens vergessen. Sein Atem an meinem Hals gab mir dazu noch den Rest und ich ließ es zu, dass er mich auf diese Art und Weise nutzte. Schwungvoll drehte ich mich herum und verschwendete wenig Zeit damit, ihn von dem lästigen Stoff zu befreien. Bestimmend drängte ich ihn zurück und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Wie einstudiert ergänzten sich unsere Bewegungen, sodass es kaum zu Pausen kam. Flüchtig berührte meine Zunge seine Lippen, ehe er diese öffnete und mir den Einlass gewährte. Feucht schmiegten sich unsere Zungen aneinander und drängten sich hin und wieder gegenseitig zurück in den Mund des anderen, um diesen zu erkunden, obwohl schon jeder Winkel bekannt war. Die Luft wechselte den Besitzer sekündlich und Hände glitten über jeden Zentimeter des Körpers, welcher erreicht werden konnte. Stöhnend landete Jean auf dem Rücken des Bettes und ich gewährte ihm keinen weiteren Moment, um an Luft zu gelangen. Rittlings platzierte ich mich auf seinem Schoß und ließ mir nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen, beim Nachvornebeugen Reibung zu erzeugen, sodass uns beiden ein tiefes Stöhnen entfloh. Ich legte meine Hände an seinen Hals und bewegte weiterhin meine Hüften an seine, drang mit der Zunge erneut in seinen heißen Mund und schluckte die Töne, die er mir schenkte.

Die Stellen, die er langsam mit den Fingerkuppen entlang fuhr, begannen zu kribbeln und sich zu erhitzen, bis mein ganzer Körper sich nach mehr als seinen wundervollen Händen sehnte. Auch er drückte seine Hüften mir entgegen und keuchend musste ich meinen Mund von ihm lösen, um nicht auf der Stelle zu ersticken. Doch ich war nicht bereit, meine Küsse zu beenden. Schludrig bahnte ich mir einen Weg hinab, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur und sah zu, wie sich der Körper des Prinzen hin und wieder vor Kälte schüttelte, ehe die Hitze ihn wieder einholte.

Bedacht positionierte ich mich zwischen seinen Beinen und drückte seine Oberschenkel weiter auseinander, schaute zu ihm und lächelte ihm unschuldig entgegen. Er hingegen wirkte alles andere als entspannt. Seine Brauen waren in Verzweiflung zusammen gezogen, seine Unterlippe wurde zwischen seinen Zähnen malträtiert und sein Atem war stockend; angespannt und aufgeregt. Ebenso wie seine zuckende Erektion, die hart auf dem untersten Bereich seines Bauches ruhte. Meine Finger waren weiterhin an seinen Oberschenkeln gespreizt, bohrte sie sogleich hinein, als ich mich nach vorne beugte und, angefangen von der Base, hinauf bis zur Spitze leckte. Jeans Kiefer zitterte und sofort warf er den Kopf zurück, murrte etwas Unverständliches und schlug sachte auf das Polster neben seinen Hüften, bevor er wild nach meinem Kopf tastete und diesen letztendlich auch ergriff. Ich löste einen Griff und strich damit über seine pulsierende Länge, wickelte meine Finger so gut herum, wie ich konnte, und lieferte ihm schwache Bewegungen, die trotzdem nicht ihre Wirkung verfehlten. Jean wisperte unter seinem Atemzug und zog leicht an meinem Haar, was mich sofort in meinem Tun bestätigte.

Meine Lippen legten sich um die feuchte Spitze und mit der Zunge glitt ich über den Schlitz, bevor ich mich weiter hinab begab und munter die Härte mit meinem Speichel bedeckte. Enthusiastisch zuckte Jean mit der Hüfte in meinen warmen Mund und stieß dabei nicht zu selten in meinen Rachen, brachte mich dazu kaum merklich zu würgen. Ich hätte ihn davon abhalten können, doch ich wollte es nicht. Stattdessen bestärkte ich ihn dabei und ließ ihn weiter eindringen. Meine Wangen saugte ich an und sorgte für mehr Hautkontakt, ebenso drückte ich meine Zunge an die Unterseite und schluckte, wenn er den tiefsten Punkt meines Rachens erreicht hatte. Jean warf einen Arm über seine Augen und kräuselte die Zehen, presste seine Schultern in die Matratze und formte ein Hohlkreuz, seine Atmung war kaum zu überhören. “ _Marco…_ ”, keuchte er und übertönte kurzzeitig die obszönen Geräusche, die durch mich entstanden. Mit einem feuchten _plop_ , löste ich mich von ihm und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, schmunzelte über die Menge an Speichel, die sich gebildet hatte. Noch bevor ich hatte wirklich schlucken können, rutschte Jeans Hand aus meinem Haar und an meine Lippen, mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger strich er hinüber und brachte mich dazu, erneut den Mund für ihn zu öffnen. Während ich mich wieder nach vorne begab und meine eigene Erektion an seine schmiegte, nahm ich die Finger ohne Protest auf.

Ich vernahm ein flüchtiges Wimmern, welches allerdings nicht von Jean stammte und mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass wir einen unfreiwilligen Zuschauer hatten. Rasch warf ich einen Blick zur Seite, konnte allerdings nur erkennen, wie der Brünette in seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Lange hatte ich mich sowieso nicht damit befassen können, denn da zog Jean die Speichel überzogenen Finger aus meinem Mund, nachdem ich oft genug mit meiner Zunge um diese geglitten war. Jean griff an eines meiner Beine, die ich wieder an seine Seiten geklemmt hatte, und zog mich um ein weiteres Stück hinauf, sodass er mit seiner anderen Hand an meinen Hintern greifen konnte und die feuchten Finger über den engen Muskel streifte.

Kehlig stöhnte ich ihm entgegen und reckte meinen Unterkörper seiner Handfläche entgegen, flach presste ich meinen Oberkörper an seinen und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge, verwöhnte ihn dort mit Küssen und lauschte seinen Geräuschen, die sich mit meinen vermischte. Er nahm sich nicht allzu lange Zeit und schob den ersten, schmalen Finger in mich. Er hielt inne, als er auf Widerstand traf, der sich mit einem Zucken des Muskels bemerkbar machte. Meine Fingernägel bohrten sich sowohl in das Laken des Bettes, sowie an die Schulter, in die ich meine Zähne presste. Keine zehn schnellen Atemzüge später, drückte ich meinen Körper zurück, keuchte langgezogen und genoss das brennende Gefühl, welches der Prozess hinterließ.

Als ein zweiter Finger des Prinzen in mir versank, richtete ich meinen Körper etwas auf und warf den Kopf zurück, atmete lautstark ein und presste daraufhin meine Zähne aufeinander. Langsam bewegte ich meine Hüften und testete aus, wie weit es gehen konnte. Das Brennen verstärkte sich, besonders als er die Finger spreizte und gleichzeitig bis zum Anschlag in mich schob. Ich versuchte mir den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ich wusste, dass ich Jean nicht täuschen konnte. Sanft strich er mit der freien Hand über meine Seite und über meinen Rücken, versuchte mich abzulenken und zu beruhigen. Als der Schmerz etwas verklungen war, wurden meine Bewegungen energischer, sodass Jean kaum etwas tat, außer die Finger zu kräuseln und zu spreizen. Vergessen war das Stechen, als Jean etwas Gutes traf, bei welchem ich laut stöhnend nach vorne zuckte und für einen Augenblick wieder an klare Gedanken gelangen musste.

Zufrieden setzte Jean seine Lippen an meine Schläfe, da ich mich wieder an seine Brust schmiegte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sehr von der Lust benebelt war, dass ich es im ersten Moment nicht einmal bemerkte, als Jean den dritten Finger einführte. Erst als dieser bis zum Knöchel versunken war, bog sich mein Rücken durch, meine Stimme blieb mir im Hals stecken und erneut sah ich weiße Sterne vor meinem inneren Auge. “Sch---”, wollte ich fluchen, hielt mich aber noch zurück und klammerte mich an den Brünetten, als würde mein Leben davon abhingen. “ _Jean_ ”, keuchte ich an sein Ohr und erhielt meinen eigenen Namen als Antwort, zusammen mit ein paar Stößen seiner Finger, die mich weiterhin zucken ließen. Es tat weh, durchaus, auch nach wiederholten Malen, doch es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem unglaublichen Gefühl des Vergnügens, sobald es dazu käme, dass ich ihn in mir spüren konnte. Ich würde dafür jeden Schmerz eingehen.

Jean wiederholte die vorbereitenden Bewegungen mehrmals, ließ mich keuchen, zittern und wimmern, ehe er meinem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nachging und die Hand zurück zog. Während ich mich wieder aufrichtete, und er nebenbei die Hand am Laken abwischte, wagte ich es nicht, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Noch immer kam mir hin und wieder die Angst, dass ich aus diesem Traum erwachen würde, der mir die Hitze beschert hatte. Meine rechte Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust und mit der anderen positionierte ich ihn so, dass ich lediglich über ihn gleiten musste; ihn langsam eindringen ließ. Während ich dies tat, öffneten sich unsere Münder synchron, bestätigten uns gegenseitig die Unglaublichkeit des Gefühlt, mithilfe unserer atemlosen Stimmen.

Erneut brach brennender Schmerz über mich hinein, den ich mit dem Gedanken an den Brünetten versuchte zu ignorieren. Jean berührte alles in mir, füllte mich vollkommen aus und ich schwelgte erwartungsvoll in der Vorstellung, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er sich bewegte. Jean griff eine meiner Hände und führte sie an seinen Mund, küsste meine Handfläche und schaute mit schmalen Augen zu mir hinauf, bevor er mich beruhigend berührte. Seine Hände geisterten kaum merklich über meine inzwischen empfindliche Haut meines Oberschenkels und meiner Hüfte.

Ungeduldig und naiv wie ich war, hielt ich es nicht mehr länger in dieser stillen Position aus, begann also, mein Becken langsam, und ohne es zu überstürzen, zu bewegen. Ich stemmte mich von Jeans Körper, um daraufhin mich wieder nach unten zu bewegen. Mein Innerstes wurde bei jeder Bewegung an den richtigen Stellen getroffen und gedehnt. Die Hitze hatte mir inzwischen den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben, mein Herz pumpte das Blut durch meinen Körper und meine Lungen versuchten krampfhaft sich an die Luft zu heften, die so schnell wieder hinaus gekeucht wurde, dass nicht einmal Zeit zum Gewöhnen blieb. Jeans Griff an meinen Hüften wurde fester und nach einer Weile, bestimmte er meine Bewegungen. Lüstern blickte er mir in die Augen und sein leicht geöffneter Mund formte unausgesprochene Worte, die ich mit einem angestrengten Lächeln erwiderte.

Wie er es gemacht hatte, war mir unklar, doch es gelang ihm, sich aufzusetzten, um meinen Körper zu greifen und unsere Stellung so zu wechseln, ohne aus mir hinaus zugleiten. Keuchend landete ich auf meinem Rücken und formte sofort meinen Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz, drückte meinen Hinterkopf in den Stoff und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Parallel dazu befand sich Jean weiterhin in einer relativ aufrechten Haltung, sodass er an mir hinab blickte und sein Tempo, mit welchem er in mich stieß, beschleunigte wie es ihm beliebte. Der Schmerz war schon längst nicht mehr präsent genug, als dass es mich stören würde. Dafür war ich zu sehr davon abgelenkt, wie er unermüdlich in diesen wundervollen Punkt in mir stieß und meinen Körper dazu brachte, unkontrolliert zu zucken.

Schließlich legte sich seine Hand an mein tropfendes Glied und begann mich abgestimmt zu seinen Stößen zu pumpen. Ich winkelte die Beine fester an seine Seiten und zog die Zehen an. Froh darüber, dass Jean sich endlich nach vorne beugte, schoben sich meine Hände sofort in seinen Nacken. Er drückte seine Stirn gegen meine und unermüdlich keuchten wir uns gegenseitig in die Münder. Dies, und das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut, hallte durch den Raum, unüberhörbar für alle.

“Ahh.. _J-J-Jeah-n.._ ”, schluckte ich und krallte meine zittrigen Finger in sein Haar, während mein Körper mir unter steigender Spannung vermittelte, dass ich mich dem Ende näherte. “I-ich- _hnrgh_ ….”

Jean stoppte augenblicklich in seinen Bewegungen und ich hatte noch nie etwas so grausames gespürt, wie zu diesem Moment. Seine Hand ließ von meiner Erektion ab und qualvoll zog er sich aus mir zurück. Entsetzt blickte ich ihn an und wollte gerade zur Frage ansetzten, da zog er mich an den Armen auf die Knie und drängte mich an den Rand des Bettes, mit dem Gesicht zum ungewollten Gast. Jean zog meinen Hintern zu sich und drang ebenso quälend langsam wieder in mich ein. Er zog mich in eine aufrechte Haltung, wodurch meine Vorderseite gut zu erkennen war.

Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Bertholdt mich so sehen konnte und es war auch nicht sonderlich schwer, musste ich gestehen. Jean griff um mich herum und machte nahtlos damit weiter, die Unterseite der Spitze meiner Erregung zu massieren, während seine Hüften unermüdlich gegen mein Hinterteil schnappte. Seine andere, freie Hand, legte sich an meinen Hals, den ich instinktiv reckte und ihm somit Zugriff bot, welchen er von seiner Position aus sofort in Anspruch nahm.

Jean schnaubte tief und ich konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er finster lächelte. “Warum siehst du nicht her?”, rief er atemlos hinüber und flüchtig wagte ich einen Blick zum dritten Mann in diesem Raum. Ein qualvoller Blick lag auf seinem Gesicht und ich meinte die Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen zu sehen, soweit es mir möglich war, etwas zu erkennen. “Sieh her.”, befahl Jean harsch, doch der Braunhaarige gehorchte nicht. “Ich sagte, sieh her.” Sein Unterton sprach Drohungen, die Bertholdt mit seiner eigenen Fantasie hätte ausfüllen können. Schließlich drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir und versuchte mir lediglich in das Gesicht zu sehen. Die Grenze zwischen der Demütigung und dem uneingeschränkten Genuss war schmal, und ich befand mich in einem konstanten Sprung zwischen diesen beiden, wobei ich es inzwischen nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. Vielleicht gefiel mir diese Art der Behandlung, vielleicht war dies der Grund, weswegen mir Jean so sehr gefiel - weswegen mich die Worte Bertholdts nicht im Geringsten interessierten.

“ _W-_ wem gehörst du, hm?”, keuchte Jean atemlos an mein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut rollte über meine Wirbelsäule hinab.  
“ _Hngh_ … Dir.” , antwortete ich heiser und konnte mich kaum auf den Beinen halten.  
“Sag meinen Namen.”, raunte er.  
“Jean”, wisperte es leise über meine Lippen, wobei es bei jedem folgenden Stoß lauter wurde und schließlich hinaus platzte. “ so gut ”, japste ich. “ Jean… Jean…. _Jea-ahhn-_ -”  
Die Hand des Prinzen bewegte sich schneller über meine Länge und ich wusste, dass es keine zwanzig Atemzüge mehr dauern würde.  
“Und würdest du mich je… _ahhh_ …. j-jemals verlassen?”  
“Nein!”, schnappte ich. “Nein!”, wiederholte ich lauter und spie seinen Namen in den Raum, sowie ich zuckend und mit zitternden Beinen, über seine Hand kam. Meine Muskeln zogen sich um sein Glied, während er mich durch meinen Orgasmus trieb und sich letztendlich tief in mir ergoss. Die Bewegungen stoppten und Jean vergrub das Gesicht an meiner Halsbeugte, leckte den Schweiß von meiner pulsierenden Halsschlagader und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. “Niemand wird dich mir jemals nehmen..”

  
Denn jeder, der es versuchen sollte, würde der Grausamkeit des Prinzen hilflos ausgesetzt sein.


	3. Klärungsbedarf (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ob sie sich nun weiter anschwiegen, oder ob er nun einen Gefallen erwiderte, wenn er dabei auf Ablehnung stieß, würde es nichts ändern. Marco hatte nichts zu verlieren. Zweiter Teil von Kapitel 1. Canonenverse.
> 
> (Muss noch Korrekturgelesen werden.)

Tage vergingen und es wurde kein Wort darüber gewechselt, was geschehen war. Doch auch wenn es nicht wörtlich zum Ausdruck kam, so konnte es nicht ganz ignoriert werden. Während Marco sich zu Grund und Boden schämte, erschien es ihm, als würde es Jean vollkommen kalt lassen. Gut, vielleicht nicht vollkommen, aber dennoch war Marco der Meinung, Jean würde nicht allzu viele Gedanken daran verschwenden wie er selbst. Auch saßen sie seltener, bis gar nicht, zusammen. Beim Training hatte Jean kommentarlos einen anderen Partner gewählt. Während er sich mit Franz beschäftigte, wich Marco zu Hannah zurück. Nicht, dass es etwas Schlechtes war, gewiss nicht, Hannah war eine hervorragende Partnerin, aber… Jean war ihm lieber. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, dass sie sich etwas aus dem Weg gingen. Marco hatte sich schon öfters gefragt, ob es vom Vorteil wäre, wenn sie immer aneinander kleben würden. Sie waren in ihren Bewegungen zu abgestimmt und immer auf den anderen fixiert. Sie könnten nicht immer für einander da sein und davon ausgehen, dass der andere den Rücken freihielt.  
  
Tatsächlich war das Training mit Hannah für Marco deutlich komplizierter. Es war nicht schwer, das nicht, aber er bemerkte, dass er die Bewegungsabläufe viel schlechter einschätzen konnte. Von Jean wusste er, dass er für gewöhnlich immer nur in Brusthöhe austeilte und wenig seinen Unterkörper nutzte. Marco hatte schon öfter versucht, ihm dies verständlich zu machen, war allerdings nur auf Trotz gestoßen - bis er ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung einfach zu Fall brachte. Jean war auf den Rücken gefallen und Marco hatte sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihm platziert, seine Handgelenke gepackt und sie neben seinem Kopf in den Sand gedrückt. Marco überkam ein Schauer, als er daran dachte, wie nah sie sich an dem Tag gewesen waren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er sich seiner Gefühle für den Brünetten noch nicht sonderlich bewusst gewesen, aber wenn er jetzt so daran dachte, wurde ihm tatsächlich warm ums Herz.

Prompt dachte er wieder zurück an die gemeinsame Dusche, der heiße Atem an seinem Nacken und Jeans Hände an seinem Körper. Sein Atem stockte bei dem Zurückholen seiner Erinnerungen, ehe ihm mit einem Mal der Arm auf den Rücken gedreht wurde.  
  
Zappelnd gab Marco nach und wimmerte flehend. “Ich geb auf!”, rief er und zufrieden ließ Hannah ihn frei, klopfte sich die Hände und schmunzelte schief. “Du bist heute so unkonzentriert.”, stellte sie fest und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, beäugte den Schwarzhaarigen und folgte seinem flüchtigen Blick nach rechts. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete, mit einem zarten Lächeln, wie Jean und Franz sich gegenseitig abwehrten. Anscheinend hatten beide die Angewohnheit lediglich ihre Arme und Hände zu benutzen. Hannahs Blick fiel wieder auf den Sommersprossigen und flüchtig schaute sie sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Shadis nicht zufällig herumirrte und sie zurechtweisen würden.  
  
“Hast du dich mit Jean gestritten?”, fragte sie freundlich und durchaus interessiert. Marco fragte sich, weshalb er nicht öfter mit ihr sprach. Irgendwie schien sie sich immer zurück zu ziehen.

“Könnte man so sagen.”, murmelte er als Antwort und scharrte mit dem Stiefel über den Dreck, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wagte nicht, aufzuschauen, aus Angst, man könne die Wahrheit sonst von seinen geröteten Wangen ablesen.

“Was ist denn passiert?”, fragte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte die Hand nach seiner Schulter aus, welcher er mit einem Zucken auswich. Sie zog die Hand sofort wieder zurück und für einen Moment wusste sie nichts, damit anzufangen, nutzte sie dann schließlich um nebensächlich an ihren Gurten zu ziehen.

“Nichts von Bedeutung.” Es schmerzte Marco, dass an dieser Aussage mehr Wahrheit dran war, als ihm lieb war.  
  
 _“Was gibt es zu reden?”_

Jean hatte es ignoriert, tat so, als wäre es nicht passiert. Vielleicht sollte er ihm dankbar dafür sein, doch andererseits hätte er es lieber, dass Jean ihn verachten und piesacken würde, als dass er ihn ignorierte.  
  
“Wenn du drüber reden willst, bin ich da, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, es ist alles bestimmt nur ein Missverständnis. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ein kleiner Streit eine Freundschaft kaputt machen könnte. Wenn man sich mag, dann verzeiht man sich.”, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, welches Marco versuchte so gut es ging zu erwidern, auch wenn ihm wirklich nicht danach war.  
  
 _Wenn man sich mag, dann verzeiht man sich ._

Mochte Jean ihn überhaupt? Nach dem, was geschehen war? Noch nie war der Brünette so schwer für Marco einzuschätzen wie jetzt. Jetzt, wo er so weit entfernt von ihm war. Es fühlte sich falsch an, wenn man sich sonst so nah war und plötzlich dieser Nähe beraubt wurde. Und genau genommen, war dies alles seine Schuld. Wären er und seine dämlichen Gefühle (und seine schlechte Selbstkontrolle) nicht gewesen, wäre es wahrscheinlich nie dazu gekommen.

“Danke Hannah, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mir dabei helfen kannst.”

Sie nickte nur schwach und schaute noch einmal hinüber zu Jean, ehe sie seufzte.

* * *

 

Der Abend war nicht gerade hilfreicher, was seine Probleme anging. Zusammen gekauert lag er auf seiner Seite des Bettes und hatte sich so klein gemacht, dass man ihn wahrscheinlich sogar mit Connie verwechseln könnte, wenn sein Kopf nicht unter der Decke hervorschauen würde. Er starrte die Wand an und hoffte, dass er schnell einschlafen würde.

Das Bett knartschte und der Stoff raschelte kurzzeitig. Es wunderte Marco zutiefst, dass Jean das Bett nicht gewechselt hatte. Sie waren zu acht in einem Zimmer, jeweils zwei Doppelbetten an jeder Wand. Sie hatten die untersten Betten, während sich über ihnen zwei weitere befanden. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, war es ebenso.  
  
Es dauerte keine drei Minuten und das leise Schnarchen Connies ertönte. Die meisten waren leichte Einschläfer, doch Marco hatte diese Fähigkeit in den letzten vier Tagen verlernt.

Oder doch nicht.

Blinzelnd schlug er seine Augen auf und holte tief Luft. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte und war sich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt, doch das fahle Mondlicht - welches durch das Fenster schien - war definitiv anders als er das letzte Mal die Augen geschlossen hatte. Instinktiv kniff er die Augen wieder zu und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, streckte die Beine von sich und löste sich aus seiner eingekauerten (aber durchaus warmen) Position. Er war kurz davor, wieder in den Schlaf zu driften, der seine Finger noch nicht von ihm genommen hatte, da bahnte sich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch in sein Ohr.

Marco wagte es nicht seine Augen zu öffnen, da er nicht als wirklich wach gelten wollte - außerdem wollte er nicht diesen finsteren Ausdruck Jeans sehen, falls dieser ebenfalls wach war. Wie es ihm zumindest schien.

Das Rascheln war nicht laut, oder gar nervtötend, dennoch fiel es ihm auf und machte ihn durchaus neugierig. Zumindest so lange, bis er hörte, wie die Person neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog und schwach wieder ausatmete. Mutig hob Marco vorsichtig ein Augenlid und versuchte eine Idee davon zu erhaschen, was Jean tat. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja gestoßen, wer wusste das schon?

Nope. Nein. Uh-uh. Jean hatte sich nicht gestoßen. Er hatte einen Arm quer über seine Augen gelegt, während die Bewegung seiner Schulter, seiner freien Hand, eindeutig etwas anderes implizierte. Marco stockte der Atem, welchen er mit aller Kraft versuchte nicht in einem geschockten Keuchen von sich zu geben. Instinktiv zog er die Beine wieder höher und drückte das Ende der Decke fester an seinen Mund. Warum tat der Idiot das?! Abgesehen davon, dass es verdammt riskant war…

Marco wimmerte gedanklich und konnte die Bilder nicht aufhalten, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten. Schmale Finger, die ihn berührten und seinen Körper erhitzten, die ihn so geschickt verführten und die gerade dabei waren Jean selbst dem Höhepunkt entgegen zu bringen.

Marco fühlte sich schlecht für seine Gedanken, konnte sich allerdings auch nicht erklären weshalb. Immerhin hatte er nichts getan. Jean hätte gehen können, hätte ihn dort im Bad lassen und es ignorieren können, doch das hatte er nicht und wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er auch nicht den Eindruck vermittelt, es hätte ihn hinterher nicht wirklich gestört. Nun war Marco es, der seinen Freund dabei ertappte (was auch nicht gerade ein Wunder war), also warum sollte er den Gefallen nicht erwidern? Marco wollte ungern denken, dass eine Hand die andere wusch, denn dieser Vergleich bekam einen bitteren Nebengeschmack. Huch, na, so viel dazu.

Ob sie sich nun weiter anschwiegen, oder ob er nun einen Gefallen erwiderte, wenn er dabei auf Ablehnung stieß, würde es nichts ändern. Marco hatte nichts zu verlieren.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder und schaute in das Profil des Brünetten. Sein Kiefer war extrem angespannt, was Vermuten ließ, dass er die Zähne zusammen biss. Der Schwarzhaarige schämte sich inzwischen nicht mehr dafür, dass er es mochte, wie vielseitig die Gesichtsausdrücke des anderen sein konnten und Marco war sich sicher, dass er ihn jetzt sehen wollte. Er wollte sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er käme. Er wollte, dass er ihm dabei in die Augen sah.

Kaum hörbar schob Marco die Decke von sich und behielt seinen Blick aufmerksam auf Jean, welcher nicht bemerkte, wie dieser sich langsam auf seine Seite begab. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als Marco seine linke Hand unter die Decke seines Partners schob und über die Brust strich. Der Arm, der über seine Augen gelegen hatte, schreckte auf und zischend sog Jean die Luft ein, weitete die Augen und starrte Marco perplex an, Röte zeichnete sich sofort auf seinen Wangen ab. Mit einer subtilen Geste bedeutete Marco ihm, leise zu sein. Er versuchte seine Aufregung, die sein Herz definitiv in seinem Brustkorb verursachte, nicht über seine Mimik hinaus zu speien. So ruhig er konnte, schmiegte er sich an die Seite des anderen und strich mit seiner Hand die Brust hinab, spielte etwas mit dem untersten Rand seines Hemds, ehe er der Griff Jeans erreichte und seine eigenen Finger über die des Brünetten legte. Immer noch perplex und ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben, starrte er Marco an, als könne er nicht fassen, dass er Derartiges tun würde, obwohl er von dem Gegenteil eigentlich bestens informiert sein müsste.

Marco befand sich in einer etwas ungemütlichen Position, wollte allerdings auch nichts daran ändern, was bedeuten würde, sich von Jean zu bewegen, der bisher nicht die Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Stattdessen hatte sich sein Griff sogar gelockert, woraufhin er sich in Marcos Obhut begab. Jeans Augenbrauen waren hoch- und leicht zusammengezogen, mit Anstrengung versuchte er seine Lippen aufeinander zu halten, was ihm allerdings mehr schlecht als recht gelang, besonders, als Marco anfing seine Hand zu bewegen. Wieder warf dieser ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, da jeder zu laute Ton, ihre Zimmergenossen wecken könnte. Gleichmäßig strich er über den Schaft, hin und wieder bewegte er seinen Daumen über die feuchte Spitze oder massierte die Stelle direkt unterhalt des Kopfes. Marco hatte zwar seine eigene steigende Körpertemperatur mitbekommen, allerdings nicht, wie sein Blut sich zwischen seinen Beinen gesammelt hatte. Spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, in welchem anfing, mit seinen Hüften gegen Jeans Seite zu zucken, wurde es gar beiden bewusst.  
  
Jean presste eine Handfläche an seinen Mund und schnaufte hörbarer durch die Nase, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und zuckte nach wenigen Momenten selbst mit dem Becken, versuchte für mehr Bewegung zu sorgen. Marco hingegen, hatte inzwischen einen anderen Plan und er glaubte nicht, dass Jean ihm dabei dazwischenfunken würde. Wenn sie danach wieder miteinander schwiegen, wollte er die Situation immerhin ausnutzen, da kannte er (im Moment) keine Scham.

Die goldbraunen Augen des anderen sprangen auf und fixierten das gesprenkelte Gesicht Marcos, welches langsam einen Weg hinab gefunden hatte. Auch wenn die Decke nicht wirklich viel bringen würde, da man so oder so erkennen könnte, was darunter vor sich ging, behielt Marco sie über sich und schirmte somit ihre Aktion von den anderen ab. Flüchtig schaute er zur Seite und somit zu Jean, welcher noch immer keine Proteste von sich gab, allerdings weiterhin einen sowohl verwirrten wie auch überraschten Ausdruck aufwies, neben Lust und Verlangen. Ein Ausdruck, den Marco mental fotografierte um ihn auf Ewig zu sehen, wann immer er es wollte.  
  
Nun wurde es doch merkwürdig. In Marcos Vorstellung war dies alles niemals ein Problem gewesen. Im Gegenteil, er konnte kaum abwarten, bis Jean unter ihm zucken und wimmern würde. Er wollte hören, wie er seinen Namen wisperte, weil es einfach zu gut war was er tun würde. Wenn es überhaupt gut war. Unsicherheit machte sich in Marco breit, die bis dato noch weit verdrängt worden war. Marco hatte noch niemals einen… Blowjob…- Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte sich innerlich und holte tief Luft. Was sollte schon passieren? Er würde es einfach so machen, wie in seiner Vorstellung. Das selbe, wie mit den Händen, nur.. anders.

Es war die Berührung an seiner Schulter, die ihn schließlich wieder zurück aus seiner schweigenden Argumentation holte und fragend schaute er zur Seite zu Jean, welcher ihn ebenfalls verwirrt anschaute. Trotz der geröteten Wangen und der Verlegenheit, die er deutlich spüren konnte, war er immer noch unglaublich attraktiv. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Tonlos vermittelte er mit seiner Körpersprache, dass Marco es nicht tun müsste, doch dieser lächelte lediglich und strich die harte Länge hinauf, was Jean erzittern ließ. Flüchtig huschte Marcos Zunge über seine Lippen, bevor er sie hinausstreckte und die pulsierende Erektion, angefangen von der Base, bis hinauf zur Spitze leckte. Die Reaktion, die er dabei vom Brünetten erhielt war ihm Bestätigung genug, es noch einmal zu tun, diesmal allerdings, löste er sich nicht sofort wieder, sondern legte seine Lippen um den oberen Bereich. Mit seiner Zunge umkreiste er das empfindliche Fleisch und ließ den bitteren Geschmack des anderen wortwörtlich auf seiner Zunge zergehen.

Es war weniger Unangenehm, wie er es sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch vorgestellt hatte. Natürlich war es merkwürdig, und er würde niemals behaupten, dass es ein Geschmack war, den er gerne auf der Zunge und im Mund haben wollte, dennoch konnte man sich durchaus daran gewöhnen. Etwas vergleichbares konnte er nicht wirklich liefern, aber vom Gefühl her, hätte es auch Zitronensaft sein können. Nichts, was man gerne schmecken wollte, aber in einem bestimmten Zusammenhang konnte man sich damit arrangieren.

Das wohltuende Wispern Jeans, kroch in sein rechtes Ohr und nistete sich dort ein, schenkte seinem Körper ein Kribbeln und brachte ihn dazu, um den Kopf des Gliedes zu summen, was dazu führte, dass Jean lauter wurde, als beabsichtigt. Noch immer ruhte seine Hand auf Marcos Schulter und die Finger bohrten sich in den Stoff des Hemds, hindurch in die Haut. Angestrengt holte er Luft und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass feine, rote Stellen sichtbar wurden, von welchen Marco augenblicklich träumte, sie zu küssen. _Konzentration, Bodt!_  
  
Bisher waren seine Töne ziemlich einseitig und mehr als schwaches Stöhnen und Schnaufen kam nicht zum Vorschein. Durchaus war Marco zufrieden mit allem, was er bekommen konnte, besonders bei der.. Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Doch nun wurde Marco gierig. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Er wollte seinen Namen hören, wie er von den rotgebissenen Lippen abperlte und seine Sinne benebeln würde.

 Der Schwarzhaarige löste sich von der Härte und wischte sich flüchtig über die Lippen, auf welchen der Speichel schwach im fahlen Licht schimmerte. Der kurze Moment, in welchem er erneut zu Jean hinüber schaute, glaubte er etwas in dem Blick des anderen gesehen zu haben, etwas, was er nicht genau beschreiben konnte. Wie schon so vieles an diesem Tag, wie ihm auffiel. Gerade, als Marco sich wieder an das wenden wollte, was erwartungsvoll in seinen Händen zuckte, spürte er, wie sich die Hand von seiner Schulter löste und eine leichte Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Hatte Jean sich jetzt umentschieden? Hatte er realisiert, dass dies eigentlich nicht so weiter gehen sollte? Dass er ihn überhaupt nicht leiden konnte?

Erschrocken zuckte der Sommersprossige zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, als Jean sich etwas aufrichtete und nach Marcos Kinn griff. Sein Daumen strich über seine Lippen und langsam, aber sicher, wurde er dem Brünetten entgegen gezogen. Marcos Herz setzte aus und ihm wusste nicht wie geschah, jegliches logische Denken blieb ihm verwehrt und sein Atem stockte, seine Hand lockerte sich und ehe er sich versah, streifte Jeans Nasenspitze die seine, sein Blick ging hinab und wieder zurück in das überraschte Antlitz des Schwarzhaarigen. Marcos Körper spannte sich bis auf die letzte Faser an, bevor er den Mut zusammen klaubte und die wenigen Millimeter Entfernung überwand. Ihre Lippen kollidierten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, sodass Jean etwas nach hinten gedrückt wurde, bevor er auf die Matratze sank und Marco über ihn kroch. Sie erstickten ihren Geräusche in dem Mund des jeweils anderen, verhinderten, dass irgendwer etwas davon mitbekam, doch für Marco wurde es nun von Sekunde und Sekunde schwieriger. Seine Hände waren inzwischen an den Hals Jeans gelangt und mit dem Daumen strich er über dessen Kiefer, kostete von diesen Lippen, von welchen er seit Ewigkeiten träumte. Sie waren sogar noch weicher, als in seinen Vorstellungen. Jean währenddessen, schob seine Hand über den Hinterkopf seines Bettgenossen, zog an dem schwarzen Haar und trennte ihre Lippen praktisch gewaltsam, um daraufhin an die Kehle Marcos zu gelangen. Keuchend legte Marco den Kopf zurück und klatschte gleich darauf eine Hand auf seinen Mund, versuchte seine Laute zurück zu halten, was allerdings schwieriger war, als er es sich vorstellte. Jean leckte ihm über die Kehle und liebkoste ihn ununterbrochen, wisperte leise Worte, die Marco nicht verstand, da sich in seinem Kopf einfach alles drehte. Träumte er? Es musste so sein. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er erwachen und in das angewiderte Gesicht Jeans blicken, der gehört hatte, wie sexuell frustriert er war.

Doch so lange der Traum anhielt, würde er ihn genießen. Dafür fühlten sich die Hände des anderen viel zu gut auf seinem überhitzten Körper an. Etwas atemlos übte Marco sanften Druck an Jeans Brust aus und drückte ihn wieder zurück in die Matratze. Der Sommersprossige konnte nicht anders, als schwach zu lächeln, welches sogar erwidert wurde, was ihm ein so unbeschreiblich Glücksgefühl bescherte, dass er glaubte sein Herz könne in der Brust zerspringen. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste den Brünetten noch einmal flüchtig, woraufhin er sich wieder hinab begab, zum eigentlichen Grund dieser ganzen Situation. Jean schluckte laut und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen um Marco genauestens dabei zu beobachten und dieser würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass dies ihn nicht unglaublich nervös werden ließ. Allerdings war diese nicht mehr gepaart mit Unsicherheit. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, dass Jean ihn von sich stoßen würde (und wenn dies ein Traum war, dann sowieso nicht). Mit gewonnenen Selbstvertrauen begab er sich zwischen die langen Beine seines Partners, zog ohne Wenn und Aber seine Hose bis zu den Kniekehlen hinunter, kurz bevor er die Zunge wieder über den Schaft gleiten ließ. Er vernahm deutlich, wie es Jean vor Erregung schauderte.

Marco war von sich selbst erschrocken, wie viel Spaß er schon daran fand, Jean auf diese Weise wahnsinnig zu machen. Weit beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste die triefende Spitze, schloss seine Lippen um diese, ohne seine Hände zur Hilfe zu nehmen. die auf der Matratze neben seinen Hüften ruhten.

 _“_ _Marco.. ”_

Da war es endlich. Es war so hauchzart über Jeans Lippen gekommen, dass Marco es kaum gehört hätte, wenn seine Konzentration nicht besonders auf die Töne des anderen fixiert gewesen wären. Die Gänsehaut kullerte über seine Wirbelsäule und Endorphine sprudelten regelrecht durch seinen Körper. Marco fühlte sich sehr sicher bei dem, was er tat, was der feste Griff in seinem Haar nur verstärkte, sodass er wenige Augenblicke später hinab sank und einen Teil des Schaftes in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Er presste seine Zungenoberfläche an die Länge und sog die Wangen an, um für mehr Reibung zu sorgen. Nicht, dass Jean etwas dagegen hätte, doch die Art und Weise wie er sich anspannte und die Beine sogar etwas an zog, zeigte, dass er mit einer derartigen Reaktion auf seinen Körper nicht gerechnet hatte. Marco war mehr als Stolz mit seiner Errungenschaft, Jean Stück für Stück zur Verzweiflung zu bringen. Eine gute Verzweiflung, angemerkt, und vielleicht schwang auch etwas Rache mit. Süße Rache.

Allmählich verfiel der Schwarzhaarige einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, mit welchem er seinen Kopf bewegte. Hin und wieder zuckte Jean ruckartig mit den Hüften hinauf und traf Marco tief im Rachen, was ihm ein unangenehmes Geräusch entlockte und den Brünetten schwache Entschuldigungen wispern ließ, bevor sie ins Unverständliche abdrifteten. Letztendlich war es das unkontrollierte winden Jeans, welches Marco versicherte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und er war wirklich hin und her gerissen. Sollte er ihn lassen oder sollte er sich zurück ziehen? Schließlich dachte er zu lange darüber nach und mit einem festen Griff drückte Jean seinen Schädel unwillkürlich weit hinunter, vergrub sich förmlich im Hals des anderen und kam ohne wörtliche Vorwarnung. Jean presste seine Faust an den Mund und biss sich fest auf die Fingerknochen, versuchte seine Geräusche so leise halten wie ihm möglich war.

Als Marco sich aufrichtete griff er sich an den Hals, räusperte sich tief und ächzend, bevor er sich über das rechte Auge wischte und eine Träne abfing, die sich durch seine kurzzeitige Atemnot gebildet hatte. Doch noch bevor Jean darauf irgendwie besorgt reagieren konnte, zogen sich Marcos Lippen zu einem Lächeln hinauf.

Jean erwiderte es, wenn auch etwas benebelt und mit einem unglaublich müden, aber zufrieden Ausdruck, bis Marco sich nach vorne bewegte und seine Stirn an die von Jean presste. Dieser verzog kurzzeitig das Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase.

“Was ist?”, brummte Marco, wenn auch schmunzelnd.

Jean, dessen Gesicht inzwischen nahezu rot angelaufen war, murmelte etwas kaum verständliches. Von wegen, dass es ekelhaft sei.

Marco hob eine Augenbraue und war diesmal derjenige, der an Jeans Kinn griff und ihn dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen. “Komm mir nicht so.”, murmelte er und lächelte weiterhin, er konnte auch nicht anders. “Das ist doch wohl das Mindeste..”

Plötzlich erkannte er, dass sich etwas in der Miene des Brünetten änderte, was seine Aussage nur bestätigte. “Es.. tut mir leid.”

“Hm?”

“Ich habe mich vollkommen daneben benommen.”, seufzte er und setzte sich wieder etwas auf, woraufhin er sich die Hose wieder hinauf zog, da es irgendwie etwas an Seriosität nahm, wenn sie ein solches Gespräch führten, während er teilweise nackt da lag. Marco schwieg und schaute ihm blinzelnd entgegen, wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach.

Räuspernd wagte Jean den Blick zurück zu ihm und griff ihm in den Nacken, zog ihn näher und schien seine Worte durchaus zu durchdenken. “Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in mich gefahren war. Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, dich zu verletzen. Alles was ich wollte, war, meinen besten Freund wieder zu haben und dann.. naja, ist es passiert. Dass ich danach mehr als verwirrt war, entschuldigt nicht, dass ich dich ignorierte, aber.. ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Was ich von mir denken sollte, oder gar von dir.”

Marco war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dieses Gespräch in die Richtung ging, in welche er es wollte.

Flüchtig hauchte Jean gegen die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er die Seite des anderen hinab strich und seinen Finger in den Hosenbund hakte. Marcos Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem begann wieder zu stocken. “Jean..”, wisperte er und lehnte sich nach vorne, versuchte wieder von den Lippen zu kosten, die seinen Namen so gut geformt hatten. Sowohl vor wenigen Minuten, wie vor einigen Tagen.

“Doch was auch immer ich dachte, es drehte sich nur um dich. Um das, was wir getan hatten. Darüber, wie du meinen Namen gewispert und dich an mich gepresst hattest. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken…”, flüsterte er.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei wurde Marco auf den Rücken gedrückt und Jean presste sich an ihn, drängte seinen Lippen an die seines Freundes und schob kurzerhand seine Zunge in den süßen Mund, der sich so gut an seinem Körper angefühlt hatte.

* * *

 

Der Morgen trat schneller ein, als ihnen beide lieb gewesen war. Müde wandten sich alle aus dem Bett, sowie Jean und Marco, besonders sie, denn ihre Nacht war mit Abstand die längste gewesen.

Während Hannah, die Marco ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte, sich darüber freute, dass er und Jean sich wieder einen Tisch teilten, schien es so, als wäre den anderen nichts aufgefallen. Zumindest so lange, bis Reiner zu Jean trat und ihm sachte die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Verdutzt schauten sie zu dem Blonden auf und blinzelten verwirrt, solange, bis er sprach.

“Ist ja schön, dass ihr euch wieder versteht, aber könnt’ ihr dies, das nächste Mal, woanders klären? Es gibt Leute, die würden gerne lieber schlafen, als euch dabei zuzuhören."  
  
 _Oh, verdammt..._


End file.
